Kopi dan Myungsoo
by AuroRain
Summary: Kopi dan Myungsoo. Sungyeol rasa hidupnya tak bisa lepas dari dua hal itu. Tapi seperti halnya kopi, Myungsoo tidak baik untuknya. [MyungYeol - GS]


Kopi dan Myungsoo. Sungyeol rasa hidupnya tak bisa lepas dari dua hal itu. Tapi seperti halnya kopi, Myungsoo tidak baik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kopi dan Myungsoo**

**2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kopi dan Myungsoo.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Sungyeol terikat pada dua hal itu. Sehari saja – ah, tidak – beberapa jam saja tidak mendapati si pahit dan si dingin, bisa dipastikan matahari di wajah Sungyeol akan terbenam, tidak peduli hari masih pagi.

Kesehatan Sungyeol sedikit buruk akhir-akhir ini. Sungkyu – kakak Sungyeol – bilang karena anak itu terlalu banyak minum kopi. Tapi Sungyeol tetaplah Sungyeol. Si jangkung berkepala batu yang bersikeras membantah tuduhan abangnya. Ia berkilah dan mengkambinghitamkan kesibukannya di kampus yang menyita waktu hingga tak sempat beristirahat sebagai biang kerok.

Banyak cara sudah ditempuh Sungkyu untuk menjauhkan adik perempuannya dari si hitam pahit, termasuk mengenalkan bocah itu pada jenis minuman-minuman lain. Teh, jus, milk shake, bubble tea, semua. Sungkyu bahkan terpaksa menyembunyikan coffe maker di rumah mereka agar tidak ada lagi cairan bernama kopi yang masuk ke perut Sungyeol dan membuatnya benar-benar sakit.

Tapi apa mau dikata? Selama masih ada begitu banyak pecinta kopi selain Sungyeol di muka bumi ini, segala bentuk kopi masih akan tetap bertebaran. Jika tidak bisa minum di rumah, bukan perkara sulit mencari cairan itu dibanyak tempat. Coffe shop dekat kampus misalnya, Sungyeol selalu ke sana setiap hari pasca coffe maker-nya raib tak berbekas.

Sama halnya dengan kopi, Sungyeol juga tak bisa lepas dari Myungsoo. Meskipun Sungkyu – lagi-lagi dia – mengatakan tanpa henti tipe orang seperti apa Myungsoo itu. Bad boy. Dan belakangan ini malah berusaha menjodohkan Sungyeol dengan teman-temannya, tapi toh hati Sungyeol tidak kemana-mana. Masih di situ-situ saja.

Selalu Kim Myungsoo pada akhirnya.

* * *

Americano, Sungyeol tergila-gila pada kopi yang satu itu. Berkali-kali minum pun tak akan bosan. Pagi, siang, sore, dia ingin mencecap cita rasanya setiap saat. Tapi tidak akan menolak jenis kopi lain.

Pernah suatu ketika, seorang pelayan baru di coffe shop langganannya salah memberinya minuman. Entah salah dengar, salah tulis atau bagaimana, americano pesanannya menjelma menjadi black coffe yang lebih pahit.

Tidak. Sungyeol tidak mencak-mencak pada si pelayan lantas meminta ganti, dia anteng-anteng saja menyeruput minuman itu. Rasanya benar-benar tidak buruk. Mungkin lain kali Sungyeol akan memesannya.

Americano masih jadi yang paling Sungyeol sukai, tapi sejak hari itu dia juga mencoba kopi-kopi yang lain. Tak terkecuali kopi instan. Dia mendeklarasikan kecintaannya pada segala jenis kopi.

Coffe latte, espresso, cappucino, macchiato, frape, mochacino. Apapun itu. Selama terbuat dari kopi, Sungyeol pasti menyukainya.

Begitupun Kim Myungsoo.

Terkesan manly tapi kelakuannya kadang sangat kekanakan, ceplas-ceplos, ekspresinya lebih sering datar, sekalinya tertawa image coolnya langsung luntur, tidak romantis, bisa jadi sangat cerewet di saat-saat tertentu, dan hanya bersikap sangat manis kalau ada maunya saja.

Myungsoo yang cemberut, marah, tersenyum, tertawa, bagaimana pun pria itu berekspresi, Sungyeol akan selalu menyukainya.

Selama Kim Myungsoo masih Kim Myungsoo, tidak ada alasan bagi Sungyeol untuk melepas perasaannya.

* * *

Baik kopi maupun Myungsoo, Sungyeol belum ingin melepas dua hal itu.

Melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang ia sedang terkapar tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Dokter bilang ini karena kebiasaan Sungyeol mengkonsumsi kopi tanpa kendali. Masih ditambah pola makan tidak sehat sampai stress berkepanjangan. Gastritis, Sungyeol baru tahu ada penyakit macam itu. Belum lagi tifusnya yang kambuh setelah sekian lama.

Sungkyu tertawa puas melihat adiknya yang keras kepala tergeletak di ranjang dengan jarum infus di lengannya. Mungkin dengan begini Sungyeol bisa lebih menghargai nasehatnya kelak.

Seminggu lebih, sepuluh hari tepatnya. Sungyeol dibolehkan pulang. Ketika abangnya sibuk berkemas, bocah itu menyelinap diam-diam ke kafetaria rumah sakit dan merayakan kebebasannya dengan minum kopi kalengan seorang diri.

Seperti halnya kopi, Myungsoo juga membuat Sungyeol terkapar – tentunya dalam artian yang berbeda. Pria itu mencampakkan Sungyeol. Begitu saja. Sakit, sampai-sampai menangis dan meraung pun rasanya tak pernah cukup.

Dan lagi-lagi layaknya kopi, Sungyeol tidak bisa melepas si pelit ekspresi. Bagi Myungsoo menghapus Sungyeol mungkin semudah membuang bungkus permen karet ke tong sampah. Tapi bagi Sungyeol, menghapus Myungsoo sama halnya melempar sebongkah berlian ke kolam lumpur hisap. Sangat disayangkan. Myungsoo terlalu berharga untuk berakhir dikubangan menjijikkan itu.

Maka di sanalah Sungyeol sehari-hari sepeninggal Myungsoo. Berkeliling tidak jelas ke tempat-tempat kenangannya dengan sang mantan pacar. Berdiam diri hingga lama ditemani satu cup jumbo americano.

Bayang-bayang Myungsoo masih mengakar di hatinya.

* * *

Selalu ada ujung di setiap jalan. Selalu ada akhir untuk semua permulaan.

Hari itu tiba juga, dimana Sungyeol harus mau melepas egonya terhadap kopi. Gadis itu sadar bahwa kondisinya tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk mengkonsumsi minuman itu sejak terakhir kali ia masuk rumah sakit. Dia harus mulai mengurangi kegemarannya sampai suatu saat berhenti sama sekali sebelum gastritisnya semakin parah dan berubah menjadi kanker lambung.

Sungyeol masih terlalu muda. Dia ingin berhenti menyianyiakan lambung, usus, organ-organ lain, juga hidupnya.

Maka Sungyeol memutuskan kembali lagi ke coffe shop langganannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Memesan americano dalam cup medium, bukan ukuran jumbo seperti biasa. Seolah merayakan perpisahannya dengan belahan jiwa selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Kopi.

Lama sekali Sungyeol mengamati minuman itu sebelum mulai menyeruputnya perlahan. Menikmati setiap mili yang masuk ke mulutnya. Mencoba mengikat cita rasa memabukkan itu di lidahnya.

Kemudian ia teringat pada Myungsoo. Pria yang sudah hampir setahun tidak ditemuinya.

Sungyeol tidak berharap – baiklah, sedikit – bisa bertemu orang itu lagi. Tapi dia tidak lagi menempatkan Myungsoo sebagai kenangan yang menyakitkan. Dia tidak ingin menangisi kisah cinta mereka yang kandas secara tragis. Hidup tidak akan berlanjut jika bukan ia sendiri yang punya inisiatif bergerak maju.

Kemudian ketika tiba-tiba sang mantan muncul bersamaan dengan teguk terakhir americanonya yang berhasil mencapai perut, Sungyeol hanya menunjukkan wajah datar sebagai sambutan. Bohong jika Sungyeol tidak terkejut. Dia terkejut, sungguh. Hanya saja tidak ada ekspresi sesuai yang sempat ia perlihatkan. Terlalu sulit berpikir sepertinya.

Myungsoo mengambil tempat di depan Sungyeol dengan canggung. Menanyakan kabar gadis itu sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sungyeol balas tersenyum, menjawab ala kadarnya yang jauh dari kesan 'excited' pada objek bernama Myungsoo itu.

Sampai akhirnya si dingin mengatakannya dengan gamblang maksud kedatangannya menemui Sungyeol. Meminta kembali.

"Dan menjadikan aku selingkuhanmu?" Tanya Sungyeol balik tanpa nada tersinggung. "Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan istrimu?"

Membungkam Myungsoo saat itu juga.

Sungyeol sudah tahu semua, alasan kenapa pria itu meninggalkannya dan dimana ia selama ini.

Menghela napas, sebelum Sungyeol berkata mantap sambil menatap Myungsoo yang tertunduk. "Aku sudah berhenti minum kopi."

Pria dihadapannya mendongak, mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Dan aku juga sudah berhenti mencintaimu."

Selesai.

Siklus menyedihkan kisahnya bersama Myungsoo memang harus diakhiri. Karena sama halnya seperti kopi, Myungsoo tidak baik untuknya. Cinta yang berlebihan pada laki-laki itu hanya membuatnya sakit. Dia harus berhenti sebelum mati.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Myungsoo, Sungyeol beranjak. Sesampainya di luar coffe shop, Sungyeol menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

* * *

Awalnya memang mustahil membuang berlian ke dalam kubangan lumpur, namun untuk beberapa kasus mungkin memang bisa terjadi.

Pertama, jika berlian yang ia punya ternyata imitasi. Kedua, jika si empunya punya banyak berlian serupa. Dan alasan terakhir –

Karena ada berlian yang lebih indah dari berlian yang dibuang.

"Dongwoo Oppa, bisakah menemaniku minum teh sore ini?"

**END**

* * *

Ajaib banget! Tiba-tiba saya kepikiran bikin fanfic ini waktu Ibu saya marah-marah gegara kebiasaan saya minum kopi. Beliau bilang itu gak sehat, dan yah...ada benernya juga sih. Maag dan tifus saya jadi sering kumat akhir-akhir ini. So, buat yang coffe mania, kurangi konsumsi kopi kalian ya sebelum pencernaan kalian bermasalah kaya saya T.T

Kenapa MyungYeol? Saya lagi tergila-gila sama Infinite belakangan ini. Sebenernya saya nge-bias Sungkyu, tapi karena man cast-nya penggila kopi, mungkin lebih pas kalo diperanin Sungyeol. Itu orang aslinya emang suka banget sama kopi. Dan Myungsoo ada karena dia official couple-nya Sungyeol di Infinite, hehehe.

Last word, kasih dukungan kalian lewat review, ya. Tapi tolong banget pake kata-kata yang enak dibaca.

**THANKS FOR READING ^^**


End file.
